There's Five Of Us
There's Five Of Us is a songlet from Series 11 by Hi-5. Lyrics There's five of us and we're all friends What makes us different never ends. I solve puzzles big and small And no things happen in my wall Moving stuff and funny sounds I see patterns all around. There's five of us and we're all friends What makes us different never ends. Making music is my thing With words and notes and keys on strings So tap your toes or drum on beat 'Cause making music is so rit. There's five of us and we're all friends What makes us different never ends. I move my body up and down I move my body all around Having fun and feeling free Body moving: it's just me. There's five of us and we're all friends What makes us different never ends. I love shapes, they are the best Circles, squares and all the rest I see them everywhere I go Will I ever stop? The answer's no. There's five of us and we're all friends What makes us different never ends. I work with words all day and night And my friend Chats is out of sight We play and rhyme and dance and sing 'Cause playing with word is our favourite thing. There's five of us and we're all friends What makes us different never ends There's five of us and we're all friends What makes us different never ends. Spanish Lyrics A cinco amigos tú verás Y cada uno es especial. Siempre música haré Con notas, teclas, lo mío es Golpeen el gong, fuerza los pies Muy divertido esto puede ser. A cinco amigos tú verás Y cada uno es especial. Los misterios yo resuelvo Y cosas raras busco yo Se mueven cosas, las puedo escuchar Y las pistas voy a encontrar A cinco amigos tú verás Y cada uno es especial. El cuerpo siempre moveré Y con una vuelta bailaré Sentirme libre haciendo así Al moverme seré feliz. A cinco amigos tú verás Y cada uno es especial. Con palabras voy a jugar Mi amiga Chini aquí no está Cantar, rimar, bailar así Jugar con palabras me gusta a mí. A cinco amigos tú verás Y cada uno es especial. Las figuras yo haré Círculos aquí tendré Con los cuadrados me quedo yo ¿Alguien dijo no? Míos son. A cinco amigos tú verás Y cada uno es especial A cinco amigos tú verás Y cada uno es especial. Portuguese Lyrics Nós cinco, somos bem legais Mas veja não somos iguais... Gosto muito de tocar Canções, eu gosto de criar Batendo os pés pra agitar Deixando a música rolar. Nós cinco, somos bem legais Mas veja não somos iguais... Quebra cabeças, podem crer Eu sempre consigo resolver Coisas pra ver e escutar Bem atenta, vou ficar. Nós cinco, somos bem legais Mas veja não somos iguais... Remexo sempre, sem parar Eu gosto muito de dançar Eu me sinto livre assim Essa dança é pra mim. Nós cinco, somos bem legais Mas veja não somos iguais... Com as palavras, sei brincar E a Tata vai me acompanhar Brincar, rimar, dançar, cantar Juntas, nós vamos aproveitar! Nós cinco, somos bem legais Mas veja não somos iguais... Formas, eu adoro ver Me divertem pra valer Eu curto as formas de montão Se eu vou me cansar? eu digo não! Nós cinco, somos bem legais Mas veja não somos iguais Nós cinco, somos bem legais Mas veja não somos iguais... Category:Songlets Category:Series 11 Category:2009 Category:Spin me round Category:Tim Maddren Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Fely Irvine Category:Lauren Brant Category:Casey Burgess